


None Yet

by Twistedwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graphic description of birth, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedwriter/pseuds/Twistedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious potion, a hidden back up plan. Why would Voldemort put all of his faith in one means of immortality. Please note that this fic contains mpreg, a graphic description of birth, and an unusual pairing. This fic is AU from 4th year on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Yet

Title: None yet  
Author: Twistedusia, formerly Shockwave  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine. You'll get three dustbunny's and a college loan if you sue me.  
Pairings: Voldemort/?  
Warnings: I don't think it's too graphic... but I've been reading Mpreg for a long time.  
Rating: R  
Summary:  
Flashback

  
"Sseverusss"

"Yes, Lord?"

"I have need of a potion."

Present

He was uncomfortable. He paced the floor restlessly, tired, but unable to sleep. His back hurt, but that was normal. Stretching didn't help and all positions ached. He was uncomfortable.

Flashback

"… and that was all he told me, Albus. I'm very worried."

"I agree Severus. It is very troubling that Voldemort should ask for that particular potion. Is there a use for Fecundus Gentiles that we are overlooking?"

"There must be, but I can't imagine what. It's a medi-potion, they're brewed to be non-reactive with just about everything, so it can't be for a poison."

"How about as a Death Eater tactic?"

"He only asked for one dose."

"Can we add anything to the potion to make the recipient apparent to us?"

"Not without him knowing."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes were dark with confusion and the sight frightened Severus. He had come to Dumbledore for reassurance and the lack thereof frightened Severus more."We must attempt to prepare for the worst then. Who can be affected by this potion?"

"Any willing male under the age of 50 and over the age of 15. No rape victims."

"At least we have that much grace. And considering Voldemort's distaste for muggleborn, I think that we can restrict our observations to the pureblood, but that's still quite a pool to search. Ah well, there's nothing to be done. The order will monitor clinics and med witches in case the recipient goes for help, Arthur will keep track of reports to the ministry, you will look at the Death Eaters, and we all shall monitor the older students."

Severus snorted. "While difficult to hide, it is not impossible for even a moderately competent wizard to hide the effects. Heck, the potion was designed to help, as a means of blending in better with Muggles. And Voldemort may not allow them to admit it even if they want to."

"All we can do is try, Severus. All we can do is try."

Present

The discomfort had sharpened, but now was coming in waves. He knew now beyond a doubt what was happening and he trembled for a moment at the thought of being alone. Then he took a deep breath and pulled himself together, aided by the fact that he needed all of his concentration to breathe without sound through the next contraction. He cast one final longing look at the bed in the corner, then carefully left the room, heading for his hiding place.

Flashback

Hermione finished chopping the sneet grass and carefully added them to her cauldron. The potion began to react slowly and Hermione absently stirred it while letting her mind wander. Her eyes rested on all of her friends, but all the Griffindors seemed to be doing well, even Neville. She wasn't terribly surprised as this potion was easy enough to be a 1st year potion. Her eyes drifted onward and she found her eyes resting on the Snape's back as he walked from the store room back to his desk. Her eyes remained looked on him as her mind mused. While she had never whole heartedly agreed with her friends' unrelenting distrust of the man, she had been severely surprised when the announcement from Dumbledore that the syllabus for 5th through 7th year potions students was going to be interrupted for a mandatory section on sex related medi-potions was greeted with a look of relief from the dour man. Hermione had been certain that Snape would have greeted this announcement with annoyance if not fury, no matter how warned and resigned he was to the idea. Still, Hermione couldn't deny that it had been interesting and refreshing to spend some time learning about the interactions of the body and hormones in relation to potions. And the relative simplicity of most of the potions had made for fewer incidents in Potions. Hermione found Potions almost relaxing now and even Neville seemed to be gaining some confidence and Hermione hoped it would stick around for a while. 7th year potions was dangerous enough without Neville's anxiety.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts of Neville's confidence that she didn't notice that the professor had changed direction and stopped before her desk. "Daydreaming Ms. Granger? I only need one Mr. Longbottom in my class. 5 points from Griffindor."

Hermione blushed bright red and quickly finished off her potion. Snape turned and stalked to the front of the room. "If you are at all competent, you have finished by now. Bring your cauldrons to the front and form a single line for bottling. Mr. Longbottom, remain there. We've had no accidents today and I'd like to keep it that way. Granger will bring the bottles to you." The class dutifully lined up and started pouring off their cauldrons under Snape's watchful eye. Every so often he would take a spoonful of potion and feed it to one of the students as a test. Hermione, busy helping Neville bottle his, didn't notice this until Snape came up behind her and told Neville to drink the dregs in his cauldron. Neville's hand shook, but he did as he was told, then nearly fainted in surprise when Snape grunted and said "Well done."

The bell rang and the class rushed to leave. Hermione congratulated Neville before running to catch up with Ron and Harry for their private fighting lesson. The prospect of learning wandless magic was much more interesting to Hermione than the puzzle of Professor Snape.

Present

The hours passed and the pain grew stronger. His robe had become a burden long ago and lay discarded with the rest of his clothes in the corner by the pallet. All he wore now was a blood red gem around his neck. His exertions had covered him with sweat and he longed to rest, but he continued grimly on in the sound-proofed room, walking between the bouts of pain.

Flashback

"… is utter foolishness Albus! We don't know what he wanted with that potion!"

"I know Severus, but we have more important problems now. According to the research that Remus has provided us with from Transylvania, we might be able to…."

Present

It had taken several hours, but his tolerance for pain had finally been overcome and he had crawled over to the pallet to collapse in exhaustion. All he could do now was writhe and scream.

Flashback

For all their preparations, it was the Death Eaters who were taken by surprise. The order of the Phoenix had laid a trap with an amount of calculated cunning that stunned Lucius Malfoy. He stared in disbelief at the bodies of his unconscious comrades lying on the field and staggered as the effects of the spell washed over him again. The medical strength Dormus was almost impossible to fight and Lucius found himself sinking. His mind frantically tried to struggle to escape and help his master, but he found himself on the ground. The last thing he saw was the dark mark with the laughing skull as he fled into dreams.

Albus Dumbledore felt the last Death Eater succumb and he smiled for a moment and wished the rest of the order luck before returning his concentration to the device from Transylvania that invaded the Dark Marks.

Present

Blood had stained his thighs for quite some time before fluid gushed from him, diluting the red. Blood and water…

Flashback

The storm lashed the sky. Huge torrents of rain and lightning rent the heavens and the wind tore at the ground. Yet all the fury of the elements could not equal the power of the magical storm below. Their wands, twins turned against each other, had cracked and burned. Now physical blows and wild, wandless magic raged from Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Blood was diluted by the rain as it fell, yet neither side showed any intention of stopping or slowing. Voldemort finally managed to batter his way through Harry's defenses, and with his enemy dazed at his feet, raised his sword to give the final blow. Afterwards, it was impossible to tell if Harry Potter had truly commanded the lightning or not, but Voldemort's body had arched and burned as the white energy consumed it.

Present

In an eerie parody of his master's final moments, his hips left the pallet as his back arched. He had already screamed himself hoarse, but he tried anyway as the contraction passed. As the pain eased for a moment, he almost passed out with relief at the sensation of his child's head between his legs. That fueled one last small bit of determination in him as he used up his last piece of strength in the next arch and was rewarded with a slippery rush from his body. He passed out before he hit the ground.

Flashback

The potion had been vile, but he had drunk it eagerly. The pleasure of the thought of his imminent purpose had aroused him, and Voldemort had been amused by his enthusiasm. The coupling was brief but intense. As he lay there after, he could have sworn that he felt the slight tickle of conception, even through the hard sweet ache of his body. Before he had slept, he felt his master's fingers at his throat and the cool strength of metal.

Present

He awoke slowly and winced at the ache that was much stronger than the one in his memory. For a moment he was disoriented, but the pain coupled with the wiggling object between his legs reminded him. Between the gentle contractions that were slowly removing the afterbirth, he slowly managed to curl up enough to pick up his son. He lay back down with the wiggling baby on his belly and cuddled the child close. As he did so he looked at the arm holding the child. The joy he felt from the child latching onto his left nipple and beginning to gently nurse was eclipsed by the fact that he could once again feel the dark mark hiding beneath his skin. He stroked his son's head, wincing as the afterbirth finally emerged. Finally, in a hoarse voice he spoke: "Who's daddy's precious? You are. You are daddy's precious master. We'll just wait and hide till you're old enough,then daddy will be happy once again."

Yes. Wait and hide. Peter Pettigrew had plenty of experience with that.


End file.
